


Visits

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, How To Tag Without Spoiling?, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker Visits Wash A Lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visits

Tucker visits Wash very often. Usually every day if he can. Tucker visits and tells Wash about his day. He sits with Wash and tells him how work was going. Tucker would go on for hours about The Reds and Blues. The weather was always a good subject to talk about. Tucker liked talking about Junior the most though. Tucker would go on and on about how well Junior was doing in school. All A's (with a small smattering of B's). Tucker makes sure to thank him every time he's by for teaching them to sign. Tucker tells Wash about working with his friends, calling them names the more he goes on.

 

"Maybe Junior will grow up to be just like you Wash. Strong, heroic, and always willing to do whats right"

"Caboose misses you more everyday Wash. Sometimes I hear him blubber over how much he misses you. It's the worst thing to listen to"

 

"Sarge finally said something about us come to see you, I have never wanted to kill someone more in my life Wash. I knew you wouldn't have appreciated it though. You never were one for having other people stick up for you"

"Junior is passing all his classes with flying colors. Thanks so much for getting on the boards case about a teacher who could sign. You always know what to do."

 

"Caboose broke down again at work today, can't say I blame him. I miss you so much more than he does but you don't see me doing that"

"Junior is doing amazing, you should see this really great art project he made for class, it was the absolute coolest thing. My son is the best son"

 

"Caboose didn't even come into work today. Church says it's cause he misses you to much"

"Junior started his advanced art class today, I can't wait to see what he has in store for us. I'll be sure to bring whatever he draws by"

 

"The Reds started a fire today. The whole fire department had to come down. It was a whole big thing and Sarge got in huge trouble for leaving a rag on the burner"

"Juniors not feeling well today. I wish you would make him some of that soup you make. It always made me feel better"

 

"Junior is excelling in art. He's going to be the next Walt Disney I'm telling you Wash"

"Caboose hasn't been coming in much lately. Epsilon says it's because we see you to much and it's bad on our psyches or whatever. That we should get over it that you don't work here anymore and move on with our lives"

 

"Juniors science project won first place at the science fair, I'm so proud of him"

"We all really miss you Wash, sometimes, it seems you were the only good in our lives. we all miss you so much"

 

"Today didn't go very well at all. I got fired. We all did. Every single one of us lost our jobs Wash. Isn't that crazy? Boss says we waste to much of their time, take to much space up to even keep on cleaning crew. I really just want to see you again Wash. I can't join you now, but one day. We can live together in the sky"

 

If the bus hadn't have taken his life, maybe Wash would tell him about his day too.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an opening for the misadventures of ghost Wash, bc that's what this writer wanted to write, goodness.
> 
> (I don't actually believe in ghosts, just so you know, but, you know, since I know nothing about ghost who better than me to write it yeah?)


End file.
